The pain of loss
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When friends depart it can be a very heartbreaking experience to experience for anyone young and old... Not all alicorns can live a long life as Spike finds this out the hard way. But what will happen in the aftermath of the years that have passed? Perhaps a certain pony might be able to help in a time of great loss to help him fight through the pain of his loss. Kplus for safety.


Sob. Sniffle. Sob.

The sounds of crying can be heard coming from a single room.

The door softly creaks open however the crying beast laying on a deep dark magenta and mahogany mixed coloured round rug in the middle of the room doesn't notice.

Hoof steps approach the beast only to stop beside said beast.

The beast sniffles and it raises its head to look at the one now standing right beside the other. "C-Celestia." A slightly deep voice half sobs.

The white alicorn settles down next to the beast and she gives a small yet kind smile. "Spike."

Spike has grown a little since the time Twilight first became an alicorn as he is now about half the size of a teenage dragon.

"I know you miss her." Celestia begins and Spike glances away in sadness.

"If I knew I was going to live this long I would have shown her so much more love... Would have spent more time with her... Every chance I could..." Spike sighs with a slight sob. "I just wish that something could have been done."

"Spike." Celestia speaks hoping to get the other to look to her. "I understand how you feel right now. You're grief weighs heavily upon you right now and that's ok. It's good to feel grief over the loss of a loved one."

"She... She was like... Like a mother to me." Spike sobs bringing his tail that is slightly around his body closer to his body.

"And Twilight cared and loved you like her own child." Celestia responds. "She would go on and on to me about how proud she was about you when you did good and amazing things. Like give up your ruby to give to a friend. Those acts of kindness always go a long way and are repaid sometime after one way or another."

Spike lowers his head to rest overtop of his front arms and claws instead of having them over his face. "I just wish she was still here..." His eyes flicker to look to the princess. "What about you? Do you miss her too?"

Celestia smiles sympathetically and sadly. "Yes. Yes I do Spike. I miss her a lot as well. I've lost many friends in my life time so far with some being worse than others." She closes her eyes softly for a moment almost as if trying to regain her composer. "I may have the powers to turn ponies into alicorns but that doesn't give them the power of being almost completely immortal like those born as alicorns." She explains then opens her eyes meeting Spikes own. "But. As much as I would like to let my friends especially my dearest ones live a long life with me I cannot do that to them. The pain of losing someone you care for that seemed to have grown up too fast while you stay younger is too great. I personally do not wish it upon anypony. I wish that you did not have to go through such pain alongside me. It is a very heartbreaking feeling to feel."

"You have an agreement on that." Spike sighs sadly glancing away.

"You shouldn't hold back your tears. Cry. Yell. Vent. Pillows are great ways to help if you need to punch or yell at something. Friends will be there for you if you need someponys shoulder to cry on. Just get it out. Trust me you'll feel better."

Spikes eyes flicker towards Celestia for a moment or two then turns away almost as if in thought for a moment before sighing softly. "I feel like I took Twilight for granted." He begins. "I helped her as her assistant and would spend time with her but I would also spend a bit of time with others. While she studied or was just reading an interesting book was the main times I went out on my own." He moves his eyes side to side in thought as he talks before he sighs heavily letting his eyes flutter shut. "I don't know... I just... I just... I just want to be able to have taken more time to hang out with her..." He lets out a small huff causing a puff of smoke to come out from his nostrils. "Guess I was pretty stupid huh?"

"Now Spike. Listen to me." Celestia says almost sternly. "You're not stupid. You're learning. Just because at the time you don't know something or didn't think about it doesn't mean that it makes you stupid. It makes you a living being. We all have things we wish we had thought about or learned of before it was too late."

"Even you?" Spike questions looking back to her.

Celestia nods. "Even me."

Spike blinks then glances away in silence for a moment before turning back to Celestia. "That's a lot to take in."

Celestia let's out a rather small chuckle. "Well even I'm not perfect."

Spike can't help a small chuckle. "Yeah. Thanks princess. I feel a little better."

Celestia nods. "You're welcome Spike. Now please do try to remember that you shouldn't keep it bottled inside of you. It won't do you any good." She reminds him putting a wing over his body like a blanket.

Spike nods. "Yeah." He sniffles. "I'll remember that."

"Good. Now. You are free to live within this castle if you wish." Celestia informs him, as she removes her wing to fold it at her side again, knowing that all of Spikes friends who were also Twilights friends are already dead.

So he probably doesn't have much to return to back in Ponyville.

"Thanks Princess." Spike closes his eyes softly. "Though I think when I feel ready I'll keep the castle all good. For her."

"I understand. I can send some ponies to help you if you wish." Celestia offers. "It'll give you time to rest and make sure you have company."

"Maybe but I've only ever really had Twilights help." Spike says to the princess.

Celestia puts a comforting wing gently around Spike like just a little before. "I understand. But my door is always open and I can always send other ponies to help if you want."

"I'll keep that in mind." Spike pauses then opens his eyes halfway. "Say Princess."

"Yes? Spike?" Celestia watches the other.

Spikes eyes flicker to her. "Can we have some way to remind us of the six of them. I mean they have done so much and everything."

Celestia nods. "Yes. We were working on something for the five for Twilights castle and we can add Twilight into it."

Spike smiles softly. "Thank you."

And so around the entrance the cutie marks of the mane six are placed. As well as in the halls statues of them are lined up like a path to the library.

Spike managed the castle as he cleans and takes care of the place.

Ponies come to visit him either for books or even to just visit Spike.

A few times it was school ponies going to learn about the mane six.

Spike took some time and made some new friends though was a little scared of growing too attached now.

Celestia had an idea of what she could do. She walked into the library looking around. "Spike?"

The dragon comes over to the princess walking with four books in his hands. "Princess." He bows. "Sorry was putting stuff away. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to give you something." Celestia uses her magic to open her saddle bag and brings out an egg handing it to Spike.

Spike gently holds it after he had put the books down on the ground to take the egg. "A Phoenix egg?" He gasps slightly.

"Yes. This way you'll always have a friend with you." Celestia confirms.

Spike smiles with tears coming to the edges of his eyes. "Thank you Celestia. It's perfect."

And together with his new friend Flame, whom he raised, they took care of the castle and each other.

The end.

AN:

Meant to be a short story so no more chapters after this.

Written on my phone so hopefully I catch any mistakes within it.

I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
